Mirror Mirror
by Pichu Gal
Summary: AU. "Mirror, tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest of all?" What if Christine was a psychopath and the leader of a group of bandits, and Erik teamed up with Nadir to hunt creatures of the Darkk? Inspired by the anime RWBY. Rated T for language and violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Pichu Gal here!

With a new story.

Way before she finished her other one.

That she left.

On a major cliffhanger.

Oops, I guess? #FANFICTIONTROLLOLOL

But seriously, this idea has been bouncing around in my head all day! So I had to get it out. I've drawn a LOT of inspiration from the anime RWBY, so, just to be safe, I've decided to have an additional disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR RWBY, THOSE BELONG TO ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER AND MONTY OUM. ANY ACUTE SIMILARITIES BETWEEN MY CHARACTERS AND REAL LIFE PEOPLE ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL, AND SINCE THIS IS FANFICTION, I WILL BE BORROWING  CHARACTERS.

* * *

><p><em>Long before humans appeared in the world, it was ruled by terrifying monsters- creatures of the Darkk. Mankind suffered through many hardships, and their constant battle with the Darkk was threatening to consume them. However, a ray of light shone down on mankind, as Ink appeared in the world. With Ink, humans survived countless moons, and as technology advanced, Kingdoms emerged, and life thrived. <em>

Ink.

It's what he was using for a while now. Merge it with Punjab, and the result was instant death with an added natural element. Watching the creatures of the Darkk explode was such a fun sight! Clutching Punjab, Erik quietly approached the Evermore. The Evermore were giant bird creatures, sleek and black and deadly. If taking on three was easy, then shouldn't five be just as easy?

Wrong. So very, incredibly, unbelievably wrong.

"Daroga, you fool, don't just stand there! Put that bat of yours to good use!" Erik yelled, snapping the neck off his third Evermore. Nadir huffed in annoyance and raised his club as the fifth Evermore swooped by. It was like a police club, except spiked on the end, and could turn into a sniper rifle.

"This was your idea, you dunce!" He yelled back as he watched Erik backflip away from the angry bird.

"They weren't supposed to be this aggressive!" He screamed as the fourth Evermore scratched him.

"Use that semblance of-" Nadir started, swinging his bat down on the wings of the fifth Evermore. (A/N)

"Done." Erik snarled as his aura glowed black. He raised his Punjab and unwound the blade, revealing a foot long hunting knife. With a flick of his wrist, the hilt of the dagger folded into a pistol, with the barrel of the gun parallel to the blade. An angry yell escaped him as he threw the knife, using the ricochet from the pistol to boost it's flight, and it lodged in the back of the Evermore's throat. His aura seemed to come off of him in waves, and with a jerk of his arm, the head of the fourth Evermore came flying off. It's giant body slowly fell to the ground, fading into black petals as it's body disintegrated.

"I suppose super strength can come in handy, eh?" Nadir panted when he caught up to Erik.

"You don't possess it, so how could you know?" Erik sniffed in disdain.

"Watching you is plenty for me," He responded cheerfully. "Besides, I'm perfectly happy with changing gravity." With that, Nadir's hand began to glow orange and Erik was lifted off the ground. He chuckled, changing the gravity to the moon's, and then back to normal. A loud screech was heard in the distance shortly after Erik's cry of annoyance, and both their heads snapped up towards the sound.

"The last Evermore is after us; We need to leave!" Erik growled, and Nadir quickly scanned his map.

"The Kingdom of Grail isn't far from here- we should be safe inside the walls. Hurry!" Erik nodded and the two sprinted East towards Grail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cee, I'm bored," A young looking girl with mint green hair and brown streaks complained.

"Shut up, Mint," Christine Daae, known as Cee in the world, gripped the handle of her 'umbrella' (A/N) more tightly. "We'll find someone to rob soon enough."

"Well can't this 'soon' of yours come sooner?" Mint retorted, her left eye turning from chocolate brown to bright green. "The last people we got were those pesky Hunters, and you know how well _those_ battles go."

"Mint," Christine cooly replied. "When I say shut up, I mean cease using those infernal vocal chords of yours. Besides, the only one here who has trouble with a hunter is you." Mint's eyes widened and she went into a fit of rage.

"That's not true!" She protested angrily before stomping her foot and unleashing a blast of ice. Christine's purple mask and midnight blue combat skirt lit up red with the red Ink sewn into the fabric, and the ice that protruded from Mint's foot thawed instantly. To her subsequent horror, Meg, Christine's right hand woman, strutted in.

"Look, you two are hilarious, but Lana and I need to sleep. Cee, can I have a word with you?" Christine nodded, and followed Meg out. Mint exhaled in irritation and stomped off.

"Cee, we're a team and all, but I need to talk to you about Mint. All she does is complain, and her attitude is really getting to us. I think we should kick her out."

"No. My final answer is most definitely no." Stated Christine, with her chin held high.

"But-"

"No buts. If she violated our rules, then I would make her leave. Just because she's a bitch doesn't mean that she's not good at fighting."

"I can't believe you! I thought you would listen to me." Meg exclaimed, hurt.

"Did I hurt your feelings? You know, it's hard to tell, because I wouldn't know a feeling if it came up to me and bit me." Christine glared through her mask.

"You did. Look, Cee. Maybe I should be the one to leave. After all, I'm capable, and this... This isn't going to work out for anyone." Meg shot back. Christine's thin lips curled at the corners and she laughed. It was a horrible, mocking laugh, causing Meg to shiver.

"Capable? You think you're capable? You're weak, Meg. You rely on feelings and teamwork. A creature of the Darkk would kill you in less than a minute. Do you seriously want to leave?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Meg tried to stay strong, but inside she was crumbling. Her closest friend called her weak and reckless.

"Very well then. You can leave, but not this spot." Christine cocked her head to the side as she smirked, her psychopathic side showing. Meg's features suddenly paled with realization.

"Cee..?" She whimpered, and Christine unsheathed the rapier concealed within the shaft of her umbrella.

"Goodbye, Meg." With a clean swipe of her sword, Meg crumpled to the ground, her last breaths turning ragged and her eyes clouding over. Christine sheathed the weapon, and her umbrella looked normal again. Footsteps were heard as Mint approached Christine.

"You killed Meg?" Mint asked, surprise laced in her voice.

"I did what I had to do," Her voice increased in volume. "Now, care to dispose of these two?" Mint twirled around, and she squealed gleefully as she shot ice at Erik and Nadir's legs, trapping them. Erik and Nadir exchanged glances, then turned to face their captors. Christine slowly walked up to them.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>AND THEY MEET!<p>

Wow, not even two chapters in and I've already killed Meg. That escalated quickly.

Okay, couple of things here. During the story I put in (A/N) beside some terms I think you should know.

Semblance- A kind of ability, or superpower that everybody in the world has except for creatures of the Darkk.

Aura- A person's soul. Acts like a force field of sorts, but also glows when their semblance is used.

Ink- The equivalent of energy. (It's called Dust in RWBY, but I didn't want to take aanything from it)

Mint- Yes, Mint is a reference to Mint chocolate chip ice cream, and her ice powers don't have anything to do with Elsa from Frozen- She's a mage with power over other things as well, which are to be revealed at a later time.

Umbrella: Christine's weapon. YET TO BE REVEALED FULLY

That just about covers it for important terms and stuff for chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE critisism are welcome!<p>

Pichu Gal, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Guten Tag, everyone!

Thank you for reviewing, everybody!

To Guest: Merci beaucoup! I know I may not have described Erik's weapon really well, but it's kind of complex. Like, it's his normal red punjab lasso, but you know how it has all those half hitches (knots) going up from the actual noose? Well those unwind to reveal the dagger, and the hilt of the dagger is connected to the lasso. The hilt of the dagger also folds up (don't ask me how, I just sorta came up with this) and turns into a pistol, with the barrel of the gun parallel to the dagger. So, for example, if Erik wants to use the weapon to its fullest potential, he can get the rope around someone's neck and stab/shoot them in the back of the head. If you've watched RWBY, it's kind of like Blake's Gambol Shroud in it's third form when she uses the ricochet of the gun to launch the blade in circles and do that Adam thing. If not, then just watch the RWBY Black trailer. Everything will make sense.

Now, let's see how well chapter 2 turns out...

* * *

><p><em>Whenever a meeting begins, a parting is sure to follow...<em>

But how quickly? Christine shook her head, deep in thought.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Erik's amber eyes flitted up to face her, and what he saw was breathtaking.

In a bad way.

The top of Christine's umbrella popped up, and Erik came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"I asked who you were, and when I ask a question, I expect an answer." She stated coldly.

"Angel," Erik whispered. His captor looked like one, anyways, with her bright white plumage out. She had a midnight blue dress with short off-the-shoulder sleeves. She wore a black waist corset laced with the same shade of blue, and her dress ended at her knees in the front but continued to the ground in the back. Her black laced boots were knee-high with a silver cuff at the top which was undoubtedly a blade of some sort.

"Hybrid, actually. (A/N) Unless you were referring to yourself, in which case-" she paused. "Your name is as weird as hell." She narrowed her eyes. "You still haven't answered me." Erik held his silence. "You want to play that way, huh?" When Erik still didn't reply, she decided to change tactics.

"Oh, the suspense is killing me!" Mint squealed once more.

"Shut up, Mint." Christine bit her bottom lip. "Okay, mister. Two can play this game." Christine lowered her umbrella, and held out her free hand. "People here call me Cee." She said, and with an impish grin, took Erik's hand and motioned him through a handshake. "Now, you say your name." Guard lowered and extremely taken aback by this new show of personality, Erik's mouth gaped in the most unbecoming manner.

"Erik," He got out. "My name is Erik." Christine's seemingly cheerful smile vanished instantly.

"Wonderful. So, Erik," she smirked, and with a puff out of her umbrella, Erik's weapon was gone. "I'll be taking your Ink, and any other goodies you have." Erik's shocked look instantly changed to anger. "Mint," Christine called. "Get them." As Erik's eyes blazed, Mint somersaulted over their heads, and cartwheeled back to Christine.

"They've barely got anything, Cee." She whined, holding Nadir's Ink, bat, and phone, along with Erik's concealed weapons. Christine studied their belongings, and decided that two less people in the world weren't going to affect her much.

"Take it all, and kill them off." Hands glowing, Mint began to create a ball of white energy, but Erik's aura began to glow, and he smashed the ice apart with his fist.

"Cee-" Mint screamed out as Erik grabbed her wrist and smashed her so hard into the ground that cracks appeared on the surface. Christine's gaze turned into one of genuine interest.

"Feisty, feisty, feisty," she mused. "Well. That's. Just. Fine." (A/N) Her aura shimmered and pulsed around her in a white light, and her semblance activated. Erik's eyes drooped and closed, and he faintly heard Nadir crumple to the ground beside him. He swayed a little before falling to the ground as well, passing out from the overwhelming drowsiness. The world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up, Erik was immediately attacked with a bright interrogation light in the dark room. His hands and feet were bound to a pole.

"Mint's recovered nicely, but not thanks to you." A voice traveled through his muffled ears. Christine's mask came into view, and Erik immediately went as defensive as he could through his sleepy mind. Still, he managed to gather enough wits to speak.

"I hope she suffers." He growled. Her mask glinted under the harsh lights.

"I'm quite sure you've taught her a nice lesson." She stated, and grabbed the collar of Erik's suit. "Now, I have, mmm, a-" She paused, thinking. "Proposal of sorts. For you." Erik raised his visible eyebrow. "I've recently had an opening on my team, one that I'm more than certain you can fill. Your, ah, friend, can come along with us as well." Erik cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you want me?" He asked. Christine merely smiled.

"We accept only those of the highest caliber of combat, or those with rare semblances. I researched you. Though your semblance is quite common, your combat skills are a sight to see." She leaned in. "It would be in your best interests to say yes." Erik's eyes flashed and he was silently contemplating his options. If he said no, she would kill him right there. If he said yes, he would get everything back, and be feared. Maybe he could rise to a position of power in this group. The only sound in the room was their breathing before he answered.

"If you accept only the best, then shouldn't you battle me?" He smirked. She looked weak. If he disarmed her, and killed her, then he could take full control of the two women outside, and start a team of his own. He would be free. Christine tilted her head to the side.

"You wish to engage in battle... with me?" She asked, almost surprised. Erik nodded. "Very well then. Your things are on the back table. I'll give you five minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Erik circled each other, each one sizing their opponent up. However, Christine had the obvious advantage. Erik knew next to nothing about her.

"Are you sure you want to take me on?" She asked coyly, twirling her umbrella. Erik replied with an equal amount of sass.

"I'm fighting a wannabe badass in heels. I think I'll be okay." Christine smirked as her mask folded away, revealing her face (A/N), and she leaned in close to him.

"This is why I wear a mask- what about you?" Her mask folded back over her face again.

"That," he grunted as he swung at Christine. She parried the blow with her umbrella, and backflipped away to absorb the shock. "Is something nobody should ever want to see. Now, sweetie-" He was cut off as she powerfully side kicked his private parts with a yell. Erik saw spots dancing in front of his eyes from the pain, and he dropped to his knees.

"I'm flattered, but you can call me sir." She growled, and swung her umbrella on his head.

"That was a dirty move," He gasped, his private area and head throbbing from the pain.

"I play dirty," she simply said, and cupped the visible part of his face before drawing her hand back and punching his eye. "This was much to easy. What happened to the man who threw Mint on the ground?" If Erik's anger was sparking before, it was an inferno now. (Cue "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy here)

"He's still here!" He snarled, and grabbed Christine's ankle. She reared back in surprise, but Erik was faster. With a jerk of his arm, Christine went flying- literally. Her wings extended, and the two shot up into the air. Around seven hundred feet up, Christine stopped flapping her wings, and they were freefalling. Erik still wouldn't let go. Then, at about five hundred feet, she went back up, dislocating Erik's shoulder and watching him fall as she remained airborne.

All Erik saw was an angel getting farther and farther away from him.

_Thud._

* * *

><p>Time for author notes! Yaaaay?<p>

1. Hybrid- half human, half animal. In this case, Christine is half human half dove. (her wings are in proportion to her body, don't worry)

2. Ace Attorney, anyone? Oh my Arceus I just realized that Dahlia Hawthorne has an umbrella too XD

3. WHAT'S SHE HIDING?

* * *

><p>So, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2!<p>

Pichu Gal, over and out.


End file.
